


Fifty Ways to Kiss Someone (MDZS Drabbles)

by sinseng_tea



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Wangji is savage, sleepy Wei is sleepy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinseng_tea/pseuds/sinseng_tea
Summary: There are many ways to kiss a loved one, but sometimes there are certain times where those acts of affection count the most.





	Fifty Ways to Kiss Someone (MDZS Drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the first chapter, just a heads up that there will be different MDZS ships for each chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy the drabbles!!

 

**_Good Morning._ **  
**_Point of View of Lan Zhan, WangXain_ **

Ember colored orbs slowly blinked open when the sun’s morning rays that filtered through the curtains became too much to allow any more sleep. Reaching to rub at his eyes slowly, Lan Zhan glanced around the room, seeing that everyone was the same as it was the night before. Books and scrolls placed neatly on the desk, once used clothes disposed of in the right place. Nothing had changed from the looks of it. Well…

From his seemingly small shift in position, a once loose grip on his torso was tightened in a clingy manner, that being followed by an odd mixture of a whine and snore that broke the peaceful silence.

“Lan Zhaaannnn…”

Hearing his name in such a groggy and not-so-awake tone piqued Lan Zhan’s interest, and his still hazy gaze glanced down to the curled up form that was laying beside him.

Long, ruffled and tangled ebony locks splayed out over the bed, and a sleepy-looking face to match just how well he was sleeping. Wei Wuxian wasn’t known for being much of a morning person, after all. However, it was clear that he wasn’t too keen on letting his so-called  _ victim  _ go just yet. Alsa, it was time to get up.

Without much reluctance, the second young master pulled himself out of Wei Wuxian’s needy grip. Despite the muffled whines that he earned by doing this, he simply ignored the protests and began to change into his usual robes for the day ahead. Soon enough, the said protests died back down into gentle snores as the restless Wei Wuxian slipped back into sleep, even if it was just for a few more minutes. Lan Zhan, though, couldn’t get himself to stop his wandering eyes from shifting over to his sleeping lover every so often while he got dressed.

Once those few minutes, were up, however, it was finally time to get said lover up and ready for the day as well. Stepping back over to the bed, Lan Zhan took a seat on the edge of the frame, a hand resting on the other's shoulder. 

“Wei Ying.” 

“Noooo…” 

“It’s time to get up.”

“I don’t wannaaa…” 

Per usual, this was typical of Wei Wuxian. With no actual answer aside from a somewhat irritated sigh, Lan Zhan took his hand away from the other’s shoulder. Instead, it was relocated behind the now barely awake male. Still, with no words uttered whatsoever, the taller of the two leaned down close to his partners face. Wei Wuxian’s eyes were of course still closed tight, stubbornly trying to lull himself back to sleep. With little to no warning, soft and stoic lips were pressed against a frowning pair that Lan Zhan found all too familiar, and yet so different and new. Nonetheless, after pulling away a moment later, gray orbs shot open with a more than surprised look in them. 

With no reaction at all, Lan Zhan rose back to his feet and proceeded to leave the room, and his other half in the room alone to get himself ready, which he knew he would if he wanted some kind of explanation that he would never receive. 

“Lan Zhan!” He heard through the door that closed behind him as he began to walk away from the room. “Lan Zhan, you can’t just kiss me and leave..!” 

This is followed by all sorts of thumps and cluttered noises before Wei Wuxian burst through the door, and stumbled after him, struggling to get his boots on while his regular robes were messily put on, and his hair still down and everywhere. 

“Lan Zhan!!” 

“Shouting is prohibited in the Cloud Recesses.” 


End file.
